Cadet AJ
by CHICAGO CHICK
Summary: AJ is surfing the web and comes across something that may change his views of the world, and change his life forever


Title: Cadet AJ  
  
Author: Chicago Chick  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JAG, or any of its characters, if I did, do you think I would be writing this? Also the Life Accelerator does not belong to me either; it belongs to the United States Navy.  
  
Summary: Little AJ wants to be just like his parents...  
  
Author's Note: I am actually deriving this story from my own recent experiences, and basing the Top Hatters CO (I won't use his name for fear of severe maiming and extra push ups), off of my own, this is in the future so if any of the cadets or staff from that post read this, PLEASE don't be offended. I hope the Commanding Officer of the Top Hatters Squadron forgives me if I do not portray his invented successor in the right manner, and also the Eastern region of the United States Naval Sea Cadet Corps. I also forgot the town Bud and Harriet live in, so I'm just going to use Rosslyn. Another thing, I don't totally understand Zulu time yet, so I am using Eastern Time, though I am learning!  
  
1622 EST  
  
ROBERTS RESIDENCE  
  
ROSSLYN, VIRGINIA  
  
Thirteen year old AJ Roberts was surfing the web when he came across the Navy Life Accelerator on the official Navy site. He selected the Middle School aged category, and watched as the page loaded.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Mom! Dad! Guess what I found on the internet today?" AJ asked excitedly.  
  
"AJ, slow down, what?" a confused Bud said as he took his and Harriet's coats and covers to put away.  
  
"I was on the internet, and I was on the Navy website, and I was looking at the Life Accelerator, and it said to click on your age group, and I did, and I found the U.S. Naval Sea Cadets. Can I join? Please? Please? Please?" AJ explained and finished with a beg.  
  
"That is a really big commitment, AJ," Harriet warned.  
  
"I know, Mom, I just want to join the Navy like you and Dad when I get older, and this is a great way to begin." He answered.  
  
"We'll see," Bud said on his way back in.  
  
"Is that a yes, for now?" AJ asked hopefully.  
  
"That's a maybe for now, and do you know where your brother is?" Bud asked.  
  
"Yeah, he went to a friend's house, he left a note on the kitchen counter."  
  
~*~*  
  
0845 EST  
  
NORFOLK NAVAL BASE  
  
HOME OF THE TOP HATTERS SQUADRON  
  
NORFOLK, VIRGINIA  
  
AJ Roberts was so excited that he could hardly sit still during the car ride to the base, he continually looked out the windows, and as most children do on car rides said, "Are we almost there yet?" enough times to make kind hearted Bud want to strangle him.  
  
Finally, to Bud and Harriet's great relief, the Norfolk Naval Base guard house came into view. They went to the designated area and asked a young marked cadet where they could find the commanding officer. She pointed them in the right direction, and resumed her activity.  
  
Bud, Harriet, and AJ easily found an older man in khakis that they would soon know to be Lieutenant Christopher Sisson. The Lt. Commanders introduced themselves, and their son and were invited to the "ship's office" to talk.  
  
~*~*  
  
1034 EST  
  
NORFOLK NAVAL BASE  
  
HOME OF THE TOP HATTERS SQUADRON  
  
NORFOLK, VIRGINIA  
  
Lt. Sisson called for an unoccupied cadet to show AJ around, though he knew his way around the base like the back of his hand, and to introduce him to the other squadron members. Most of the cadets came from non-military backgrounds and the majority of them were future navy hopefuls.  
  
AJ got along great with the others, and was very reluctant to go home at the end of the day. Bud and Harriet all but dragged him to the car. All the ride home, he talked of nothing but the activities he participated in, and all the new friends he made during his "short" stay.  
  
"Can we go visit Uncle Harm or Aunt Sarah?" he asked using the name for Mac that he'd come up with after the couple had their first child, Hannah Rose, nicknamed Kenzie because she was almost an exact replica of her mother.  
  
"Maybe after we get home, and check on your brother," Harriet answered, "And we have to call first to make sure the aren't busy."  
  
"Alright, but I want to tell Kenzie what happened today, even if it's on the phone," AJ conceded.  
  
~*~*  
  
Author's Note: So??? How'd you guys like it? Please review, and tell me what you think! Thanks! Chicago Chick C: 


End file.
